


Arena de un desierto inundado

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El desierto árido es capaz de inundarse en un mar que él mismo provoca. En un mar que él mismo quiere que le inunde. Gaara ahora lo entiende, ahora comprende, ahora quiere dejarse ahogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena de un desierto inundado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BioniqueRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/gifts).



> Este fic fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Sharon y ahora que está por estos lares lo subiré y se lo regalaré para que lo tenga aquí en regalitos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

El héroe de Konoha levantó el puño con una radiante sonrisa. A su lado aquel que fue traidor de su villa y ninja renegado, miraba sin ver a todas las victimas y combatientes de la guerra. Ambos con mirada distinta pero por un momento, por un segundo con una sensación similar. Alivio. El alivio de ver que al final habían conseguido acabar la guerra. Ver que pese a ser consciente de los miles de cuerpos sin vida que regaban el escenario; también se divisaban sonrisas y lágrimas de alegría por haber conseguido al fin la paz ansiada. Naruto y Sasuke, héroe y traidor. Ambos de una forma u otra habían salvado el mundo.

Gaara miraba también a esos dos héroes. Sintiendo demasiadas emociones y sentimientos distintos. Él mismo recordaba haber tratado de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, pero había sido en vano. Ese día, en ese momento, incluso había llorado. Sin embargo Naruto lo había logrado, aún a costa de un brazo. Naruto y su interminable luz habían traído a Sasuke a ese lugar cálido que era Naruto Uzumaki y su aplastante fuerza de voluntad. El Kazekage cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ahora sí, al fin, todo estaba en paz. Después empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

La realidad era dura, tanto como los muros de piedra que horas antes habían usado muchos y valerosos ninjas para parar al Jūbi. Cadáveres, heridos, personas con algunos miembros cercenados. Horrible. El pecho se le encogió al pensar que él, en algún momento pasado había llegado a disfrutar de ver esas vistas, de ser el que las causara. Nunca tendría suficientes años para arrepentirse por aquella época y por las barbaries que hizo. Pero dar su vida por la villa que lo odió era lo que se había propuesto y la única forma que veía de enmendar mínimamente sus pecados. Luchar por el mundo ninja aún a costa de su vida, también era algo que no dudaría en hacer.

En mitad de sus cavilaciones escuchó a una chica llorar. Fuerte, estridente. Rota. Completamente rota y destrozada. Aún no había conseguido encontrar a la chica con la mirada y ya tenía ganas de llorar con ella al escucharla. La encontró. Era una chica de Kirigakure, él no la conocía de nada y sin embargo quiso llorar con ella. Quiso acercarse y mostrarle un afecto que no tenían y que él ni sabía demostrar. Pero en ese momento no importaba sus malas capacidades afectivas ni los escasos lazos con esa persona. No cuando esa chica lloraba encima de un cadáver gritando repetidamente «hermano».

Gaara sabía lo que era eso. Qué tipo de familia son esos que se hacen llamar «hermanos». Había tardado más que nadie en entender esa palabra y el significado que conlleva pero una vez que lo hizo tuvo claro que aquellos a los que él podía llamar «hermanos» coronaban la cima de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Esa chica lo había perdido.

Esa chica inocente que había prestado su fuerza a la Alianza, había perdido una persona que significaría el mundo y la vida para ella.

Y no era justo. No lo era.

Gaara la miró y de nuevo sintió su corazón salirse del pecho al pensar si esa chica fuera él y ese cuerpo el cadáver de Temari o Kankurō. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y empezó a girar la cabeza en busca de esas dos personas por las cuales daría todo.

La mente es caprichosa. Sucia y vil jugadora que domina, juega y perturba a placer tus sentidos, tus emociones. Juega con tu ser. La mente jugó con él y le recordó palabras que él mismo había dicho alguna vez.

Las palabras que le dijo aquel día a Kankurō en Konoha, en el Bosque de la muerte, en el examen chunin. La piel se le erizó. En aquel momento le había dicho que si lo molestaba lo mataría. Así de simple. Así de frío. Así de sincero. Porque en aquel entonces, lo hubiera hecho. Cegado por su dolor, por la falta de amor y comprensión lo hubiera hecho. Porque en aquella época Kankurō para él solo era una persona con la que compartía sangre. La misma sangre que le gustaba ver derramada.

Él había sido un monstruo capaz de amenazar a su hermano con la muerte. Esa chica solo un inocente alma que luchaba en pos de la paz. Él tenía —o eso quería pensar— a sus hermanos vivos y ella no. El mundo no era justo, pero en ese instante no le importó. El egoísmo le pudo cuando echó a correr. Buscando, anhelando, encontrar a su siempre orgullosa hermana y a su eternamente socarrón hermano. Verlos. Saber que estaban ahí. Que seguían ahí. Que seguirían ahí.

Quizás le había costado años pero entendía lo que era el amor. Lo que eran los lazos. Lo que era la familia. De ninguna forma quería perderlos, no ahora. Nunca.

Sabía que seguía siendo complicado tratar con él. Que no se reía con las bromas que Kankurō hacía, que tampoco era muy cariñoso con Temari. Sabía que su relación aún era rara vista desde otro prisma, desde los ojos de un extraño. Pero ellos habían conseguido hacer de Gaara y su personalidad, alguien nuevo en el ámbito familiar. No sería el hermano que más reía ni el más cariñoso, pero siempre ayudaba y escuchaba a sus hermanos cuando estos lo necesitaban. Le cubría las espaldas a Kankurō librándolo de eternas broncas de la rubia. Igualmente era condescendiente con ella y su fuerte carácter y aceptaba los consejos que como hermana mayor le daba. Eran una familia más unida de lo que muchos podían pensar.

Eran una familia. Y eso le bastaba. En ese momento, corriendo entre los estragos dejados por la guerra y con la humanidad devastada y feliz a partes iguales, no corría el Kazekage. Solo corría un chico de diecisiete años en busca de aquello que más quería.

Cuando los vio a ambos de pie, ayudando a varios heridos sintió una calma como hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Estaban bien. Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber. Era secundario ver a Kankurō con el labio sangrando, tampoco importaba el despeinado pelo rubio de su hermana y los múltiples moratones y heridas que mostraba.

El egoísmo sentido momentos atrás empezó a disiparse y comenzó a sentir de nuevo el dolor al ver las consecuencias de la guerra. Sus hermanos estaban vivos pero el número de muertes era incalculable. Y eso nada podría cambiarlo.

Se acercó donde los otros Sabaku no estaban sin decir nada. Realmente no sabía que decir, un «Me alegro de que estéis bien» sonaba tan extraño de pronunciar. A mismo tiempo era conscientes de que ellos ya sabían lo que sentía al verlos sanos y salvos. Esos hermanos que en el pasado siempre pensaron que Gaara no los quería, ahora sabían al cien por cien que su hermano los quería tanto como ellos a él.

Cuando llegó a su lado simplemente se quedó mirándolos, cerciorándose de que efectivamente todo estaba bien, en la medida de lo posible.

La sonrisa de Kankurō y Temari fue lo único que necesitó para saber que todo estaba bien. Que estaría bien.

—Vaya, pero si es el Kazekage. Ha sido poco pero parece que hace mil años que no hablamos —dijo Kankuro con su habitual tono burlesco y despreocupado, luego se acercó al pelirrojo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Qué tal hermanito?

Aunque trataba de sonar despreocupado a Gaara no le pasó por alto como la mano de su hermano temblaba y como parecía notablemente aliviado de verlo. No le sorprendió este hecho pues sabía que ellos estarían igual de preocupados que él. Pero eran una familia distinta, lo expresaban de un modo propio.

Kankurō preguntaba de forma despreocupada cuando realmente había pasado muchas horas muerto de miedo. Pensando que de nuevo perdía a su pequeño hermano. Otra vez. Como aquella vez que no fue capaz de salvarlo de Akatsuki. No hubiera podido soportar la culpa de no estar ahí para salvarle una segunda vez.

—¡Kankurō! No es momento de bromas —Temari. Simplemente Temari. Gaara admiraba como su hermana no perdía su carácter y su forma de ser ni en las peores condiciones—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Los otros Kages también lo están?

Después se acercó mirándolo como si pudiera solo con la mirada saber completamente el funcionamiento del organismo de Gaara.

—Todos los Kages estamos bien.

Temari asintió. Ella misma había visto a Madara, este ni si quiera se empleó a fondo en su pelea y ya era algo de otro mundo. El pensar que los Kages habían luchado contra él era algo que la aterraba. Su hermano era fuerte pero no era rival para esa leyenda viva.

—Gaara, hemos ganado una guerra que parecía imposible. ¡Sonríe hombre!

Gaara cerró los ojos mientras su hermano aún colgaba el brazo sobre sus hombros zarandeándolo un poco.

—Las pérdidas de vidas humanas son muy elevadas.

—Pero lo hemos conseguido. Por supuesto nadie podrá curar la perdida de esas personas, mucho menos para los que los querían. Pero gracias a ello el mundo ninja está al fin en paz. No son muertes en vano.

—Por una vez, Kankurō tiene razón —dijo Temari con una mirada triste. Que tuviera razón no hacia la realidad más fácil de digerir.

—Ambos estáis en lo cierto. Son vidas muy preciadas que se sacrificaron por otros. No puede haber nada más noble.

Los dos hermanos mayores miraron con cariño a su hermano. Ese chico cuatro años atrás hubiera visto esas muertes como algo normal, quizás las hubiera disfrutado, quizás las hubiera provocado. Pero en ningún momento las hubiera considerado «vidas preciadas». El cambio de Gaara había sido increíble y tan esperanzador. Era una persona distinta, feliz al fin.

—Ay, hermanito. Solo tienes diecisiete años y eres Kage, has experimentado un ataque a la aldea, un ataque a la cumbre de los Kages, una Guerra Ninja… ¡Es demasiado! —exclamó Kankurō soltando al fin a Gaara y mirándolo con una sonrisa pero con una expresión de dolor. Porque su hermano era muy joven para experimentar todas esas vivencias. Y aquellas que ni había querido nombrar como eran ser asesinado y usado como objeto y arma.

—Tú has vivido las mismas, idiota.

—¡Yo no soy Kage!

—Esa es la única diferencia. Pero todo lo demás también lo has vivido. Y has tenido la suerte de salir ileso. Aún siendo tan tonto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Esta vez Gaara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ver a sus hermanos pelearse era lo que le faltaba para comprobar que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Él no se inmiscuía demasiado en las disputas de ambos pero siempre las escuchaba y observaba. Analizaba mentalmente quien tenía razón y si debía intervenir. Otras veces solo pensaba en lo tontos que se veían al discutir por tonterías tales como quien era el encargado de hacer la cena. A veces no podía evitar dejar caer alguna frase que desembocaba un regaño de Temari en el mediano. Él no era divertido, pero le producía un cierto… ¿entretenimiento? Ver a sus hermanos discutir. Claro que siempre cuidaba de que las disputas no fueran a mayores.

—Es cierto —La voz del menor hizo que los otros dos dejaran de discutir tontamente y miraran a Gaara. Realmente ambos estaban felices simplemente de poder discutir una vez más, de estar juntos una vez más—. He vivido muchas vivencias distintas. Muchas de ellas horribles momentos que antes me hubiera gustado no vivir. Situaciones que siempre deseé que no hubieran ocurrido pero ahora ya no lo veo así. Creo que a veces todo lo que vivimos es lo que nos guía en nuestro camino hacia ser nosotros mismos. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice y aún más, de las que no hice. Pero sin todo eso no sería quien soy ahora ni hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Hay cosas que no quería haber vivido, pero quizás todas fueron necesarias.

—Gaara. —La voz de Temari sonó débil como si fuera a quebrarse en breve.

Kankurō a su lado solo pudo sonreír y preguntarse, cuándo ese chico había crecido tanto. Como ninja, como ser, como persona. Se sentía tan pequeño a su lado. Sentía que tenía tanto que recorrer para seguir entendiendo a su hermano. Y sentía más ganas que nunca de hacerlo. Miró a su hermana, pocas veces podían observar a Temari dejándose ver indefensa. Con todos los sentimientos pintados en su cara y los ojos vidriosos. La entendía. Lo entendía. Entendía a ambos mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Su vida había sido tormentosa, con demasiada sangre y desgracias. La de Temari había sido igual. La de Gaara había sido peor. Mucho peor. Un infierno disfrazado de vida, donde su hermano tuvo que ser el diablo que solo anhelaba ser uno más.

Se acercó a Gaara y rodeó de nuevo sus hombros con su brazo, alargó el otro hacia Temari e hizo lo propio. Después los atrajo hacia él envolviéndolos en un afectivo abrazo.

—¡Qué hermanos más sentimentales tengo! Vamos, vamos no lloréis, Kankurō tiene un hombro para cada uno.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió era algo que en la mente de Gaara ya se desarrollaba de forma normal, como una película trillada de esas que a veces veía Temari en televisión. Sin embargo era una de esas películas que continuas viendo aunque te sepas de memoria.

Temari se soltó y le dio un golpe a Kankurō en la cabeza, el mismo Gaara también se zafó del agarre para presenciar todo y Kankuro solo pudo quejarse. De nuevo empezaron a discutir.

—¡Gaara es el Kazekage, mas respeto!

—¡Soy su hermano! Tú también lo tratas así.

En ese momento Gaara sonrió y empezó a andar. Volviendo sobre sus pasos. Iba decidido a ayudar a todos los heridos que pudiera. Pondría las vendas que pudiera y cosería las heridas necesarias. No era medico pero era humano, quería ayudar. No era especial por ser Kage. En ese momento todos los ninjas eran igual de importante. No quería que nadie le tratara distinto ahora, él se mancharía las manos como uno más y ayudaría a levantar la comunidad ninja después de una cruel y dura guerra como la Gran cuarta Guerra ninja.

Pero primero. Volvería sobre sus pasos. Llegaría hasta esa chica, hasta ese llanto que le había encogido el corazón. Se sentaría al lado de esa ninja de Kirigakure y la dejaría llorar a su lado. Luego le tendería la mano y le ofrecería su apoyo y su amistad. Él no sería su hermano pero por un momento, por unos minutos, desempeñaría esa tarea para ella.

 


End file.
